Sailor Moon As Novas Guardiãs
by Yukato-kun
Summary: Pós Stars. Mulheres misteriosas surgem, atacando as Sailors. Dizem que as sailors são indignas, incapazes de cumprir suas funções como guardiãs de seus planetas ou da Princesa. Mas é apenas o começo de tudo.
1. Prólogo

"_**Sailor Moon – As Novas Guardiãs"**_

**By Yuki® Tales**

**Prólogo - Aviso**

_Japão. Noite._

Estava escuro, e o silêncio reinava; silêncio, tal, que foi quebrado por um grito desesperado. Perdidas na noite, duas garotas com uniformes lutavam inutilmente contra duas sombras misteriosas. Michiru Kaiou, a Sailor Neptune e Haruka Tenou, Sailor Uranos, encontravam-se encurraladas. Neptune adiantou-se, erguendo as mãos.

- Apresse-se, Sailor Uranus! Deep... Submerge! – uma esfera de água formou-se nas mãos de Michiru, e lançou-se contra as inimigas. Uranus parou, virando-se em seguida e atingindo o chão com seu punho.

- Não pense que deixarei você sozinha, Sailor Neptune... Michiru. – o chão começou a se partir onde tinha sido atingido. – World Shaking! – das rachaduras na terra, surgiu uma esfera de energia que, unindo-se ao ataque de Neptune, caiu sobre os inimigos.

Na hora, ambos ataques pararam no ar, como se o tempo tivesse parado. Porém, depois, nota-se que algo os detivera; uma das inimigas, garota de uns aparente 16 anos, longos cabelos de um tom verde escurecido e olhos azuis, segurava ambos os golpes com uma espécie de 'caixa' verde-azulada que carregava. Ao fechar a caixa, os ataques se dissiparam.

- Ela fez de novo – murmurou Neptune, caindo ajoelhada. Lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. – Novamente ela deteve nossos ataques... Haruka... É o nosso fim.

Haruka abraçou Neptune: - Se for o fim, sorria, Michiru, porque ao menos estamos juntas.

Michiru encarou Haruka e beijou sua face: - Sabe que, quando ela abrir aquela coisa, vamos estar acabadas, não...?

Haruka apenas apertou o seu abraço, sorrindo tenramente: - Se eu estiver com você, nada mais importa. – e beijou a face de Michiru.

A segunda inimiga, uma garota pequena de cabelos curtos e amarelados, olhos caídos e pele levemente bronzeada, que aparentava ter cerca de 13 anos, embora tivesse 16, encarou as duas, erguendo o pequeno escudo azul-petróleo que carregava, com pedras cravejadas e o símbolo de Urano estampado.

- Não são dignas – comentou levianamente. – Por isso que vamos tomar seus lugares... – apontou seu escudo para Haruka.

Haruka encarou o escudo, e levou o pulso até a altura da boca: - Por mais que estejamos perdidas... Não vamos desistir. – um chiado baixo pôde ser ouvido. – Hotaru, Setsuna. Fomos vencidas. Acabou...Agora é sério, estamos com um problema como aqueles antigos... Avisem a ela. Avisem a nossa princesa.

Michiru abraçou Haruka, completando a transmissão: - Avisem a Sailor Moon.

Então, as duas inimigas atacaram ao mesmo tempo; e, até certo ponto, nada mais ouviu-se falar de Haruka e Michiru.

**Prólogo. Aviso - Fim**


	2. Quedas: Mercury

"**_Sailor Moon – As Novas Guardiãs"_**

**By Yuki® Tales**

**Cap.1 - Quedas - Mercury**

_Japão. Juuban._

O verão mal começara e as sailor, agora em férias, desfrutavam. Tinham vencido, finalmente, o próprio Caos – cerca de um ano atrás – e agora nada mais poderia dar errado. Agora estavam prestes a entrar no seu último ano escolar. Usagi, depois de conversar com seus pais, estava oficialmente noiva de Mamoru; Rei continuava a aprender com seu avô para tornar-se uma sacerdotisa; Ami estudava com afinco para tornar-se médica, Minako persistia em querer se tornar uma estrela e cantora, e Makoto persistia em tornar-se uma maravilhosa dona-de-casa, ter um bom casamento, ser uma boa cozinheira e ter uma floricultura. Tudo funcionava perfeitamente bem para as sailors.

- Então – Usagi riu. – a Naru disse que o Umino fez todo aquele estardalhaço de propósito. Baka neeee! xD

Minako pulou sobre Usagi, fazendo-lhe um cafuné: - Aquele garoto é horroroso mesmo! Como a Naru namora um cara tão feio quanto ele? – colocou a língua pra fora, em protesto.

Os olhos de Makoto brilharam, e ela entrelaçou os dedos das mãos, sonhadora: - Você não entende o verdadeiro amor, Mina! Aqueles dois se amam profundamente, é verdadeiro... Eu queria ter um amor assim... – suspirou.

Ami olhou o relógio, suspirando. Espantou-se: - Ah, olha a hora, eu tenho que ir! Ainda tem uma última aula do cursinho antes das férias – e, curvando-se, correu na direção oposta a das sailors.

As quatro observaram, atônitas, Mercury se afastar.

- Aula num dia como esse? – Usagi protestou. – Só a Ami mesmo!

Assim, entre as risadas, as quatro seguiram seu caminho.

_Algum lugar do Japão._

Setsuna dirigia um carro pela auto estrada. Hotaru estava ao seu lado.

Hotaru: - Aconteceu... De novo – a garota olhou para Setsuna.

- Sim – concordou Setsuna. – Novos inimigos. Já venceram Michiru e Haruka...

Hotaru: - Temos que avisar a Princesa...

Setsuna: - Concordo. Vamos, vamos avisar Sailor Moon.

E seguiram, a caminho de Juuban.

_Juuban._

Ami corria. Estava atrasada, e isso não podia acontecer com ela. Se ela se atrasasse, quem daria o exemplo. Foi quando ouviu um murmúrio.

'So... socorro!'

Ami parou. Olhou para os dois lados, sem entender nada. Seguiu. Logo, o murmúrio se repetiu.

'Socorro... Socorro!'

Agora sabia que tinha escutado algo. Procurou, mas não achou a fonte da voz. Quando novamente ouviu o pedido de socorro, soube que tinha vindo de um certo lado. Seguiu; os pedidos estavam agora mais constantes, e a voz estava mais clara. Quando deu por si, chegara a um campo aberto. Uma garota estava caída no chão, sentada. Tinha cabelo longos, azul-celestes, presos em dois rabicós; eram lisos, mas suas pontas tinham pequenos caracóis. Usava um uniforme escolar preto e azul escuro. Soluçava, mas parou quando Ami se aproximou.

Ami: - O que aconteceu? – ajoelhou-se. – Você está bem?

- Sailor Mercury – disse a garota. – Demorou demais... É incapaz de cumprir no seu posto de guardiã do planeta Mercúrio... É uma garota indigna. – levantou os olhos azuis, e encarou Ami friamente. Esta, por sua vez, levantou-se de um salto, pegando sua caneta.

- Não sei quem é você – disse Ami. – Mas se sabe minha identidade, não pode ser alguém que esteja do nosso lado! Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up! – transformou-se. Super Sailor Mercury encarou a garota. –Quem é você? – indagou, confusa.

- Eu – a garota levantou-se. – Sou a mais digna guardiã de Mercúrio.

Mercury: - O que quer dizer com isso?

- Que tomarei... o seu posto – juntou as mãos, e delas surgiu um espelho com o símbolo de Mercúrio. Correu na direção. – Indigna!

Mercury: - Pare! Mercury Aqua Rhapsody! – de suas mãos surgiram uma harpa, e ao tocá-la o ataque se realizou.

A garota ergueu o espelho: - Mercury Aqua Mirror! – gritou, em resposta ao ataque de Mercury. A rapsódia aquática virou-se contra Mercury, atingindo-a.

A guerreira, atingida pelo próprio golpe, foi jogada longe: - Como...? Esse espelho tem os poderes de refletir golpes...? Não pode ser. – ergueu-se, tocando na sua harpa. – Preciso ter certeza... Mercury Aqua...

A inimiga sorriu: - Mercury Aqua...

Ambas completaram seus ataques ao mesmo tempo, embora em tons diferentes;

- Rhapsody! – gritou Mercury, em tom desesperado.

- Mirror! – a voz da garota saiu calma, como se tivesse certeza da vitória.

Novamente, o ataque de Mercury foi refletido. Dessa vez, a garota caiu e não se levantou mais. Pegou o comunicador.

- Indigna... Não adianta chamar por ajuda agora – ergueu o espelho.

Mercury deixou uma lágrima escapar: - Meninas... Preciso de... de ajuda.

A inimiga parou. Esperava a chegada das outras guerreiras. Não se passou muito tempo, e as quatro garotas chegaram, correndo. Mercury estava caída, e a inimiga apontava para ela o espelho. As quatro fizeram menção de se transformar, mas a inimiga as impediu.

- Não sou eu que vou enfrentá-las. Meu alvo é apenas a Sailor Mercury.

Mercury deixou algumas outras lágrimas escaparem. Soube que o seu fim estava próximo. As amigas não estavam perto o suficiente para impedir qualquer coisa. Então, viu a arma da inimiga se aproximar. O último ataque a atingiu, fatalmente. E, naquele instante, Mercury deixou de existir.

_Local desconhecido._

Sentada em um trono negro, a mulher de longos cabelos negros sorriu. Neptune, Uranus, Mercury. Três sailors tinham sido eliminadas. Sabia que tudo daria certo. Não havia como falhar. As mais fortes tinham sido eliminadas; em seguida, a mais inteligente delas. Não poderia dar errado.

- Está tudo se encaixando – disse. – Logo chegará a sua vez – encarou uma das garotas que se prostravam diante dela. – E você vai acabar com a Sailor Mars.

**Cap. 1 Quedas – Mercury – Fim.**


	3. Quedas: Mars

"**_Sailor Moon – As Novas Guardiãs"_**

**By Yuki® Tales**

**Cap.2 - Quedas - Mars**

_Japão. Juuban._

Naquele momento, Sailor Mercury caiu. Não. Ami Mizuno caiu; o cristal em seu laço rompeu-se, e instantaneamente destransformou-se. Morta? Talvez. Instintivamente, Sailor Mars apontou para a inimiga sua flecha de fogo. A garota dos longos cabelos presos a encarou, cínica.

- Acalme-se, Mars – disse ela, calma. – Não é comigo que você vai lutar. De fato, nenhum de vocês vai lutar comigo. Assim como Mercury, Uranus e Neptune, vocês terão sua vez – seu corpo tornou-se translúcido. – Apenas aguardem – e, como se nunca estivesse ali, sumiu.

As garotas então correram até Ami; ela estava apenas desmaiada. Levaram-na ao Templo Hikawa. Lá, passaram-se horas até a garota finalmente acordar.

- Ami, que bom que acordou – Usagi a abraçou, os olhos mareados. – Eu estava tão preocupada...!

Ami sorriu levemente, retornando o abraço: - Obrigada Usa-chan... – encarou todas as amigas. – Eu... eu simplesmente não sei o que houve.

- Tudo bem, Ami – consolou Makoto. – Passaremos por isso, seja lá o que for, juntas.

Ami deixou algumas lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto: - Não. Acabou, pra mim – ergueu a mão, mostrando algo às amigas. O cristal de Mercúrio estava partido. Jamais se transformaria novamente. – É o fim. Não há mais uma Sailor Mercury. Eu... Eu sinto muito – e chorou. Ninguém mais disse nada naquele momento, e, assim, Ami abandonou o Templo, sozinha.

_Local desconhecido._

A mulher dos longos cabelos negros observava algumas de suas aias. Quatro delas. Três conhecidas; a garota dos cabelos azuis presos em rabicós, a dos cabelos longos e de um tom verde escurecido, e a pequena menina de cabelos longos e amarelados, com olhos caídos. As três sorriam. Tinham cumprido seus objetivos. Encararam a quarta garota, uma menina alta e esguia, de cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo que se estendia até a cintura da mesma.

- Estão sendo esplêndidas – disse a mulher dos cabelos negros. – Fazem tudo como eu mando. Agora, Miiru. É a sua vez.

- Como desejar – respondeu a dos cabelos negros. Então, sumiu.

_Juuban. Templo Hikawa._

Dois dias tinham se passado desde a derrota misteriosa de Ami. As garotas estavam preocupadas, pois a inimiga mencionara Uranus e Neptune. Haruka e Michiru estariam bem? Rei não podia se preocupar mais com isso. Seu avô estava doente, e tinha que cuidar do templo sozinha. Yuuichirou abandonara o templo cerca de dois anos antes, quando percebera que jamais teria uma chance com Rei. Essa, então, cuidava do templo. Varria o chão pacificamente, quando Phobos e Deimos irritaram-se, voando até ela. E ela ouviu um som de lamurias. Verificando, percebeu tratar-se de uma garota que rezava no templo; tinha cabelos negros e soltos, semelhantes aos da própria Rei. Chorava copiosamente. Preocupada, a sacerdotisa em treinamento aproximou-se.

- Com licença – disse, cautelosa. – Algum problema...? Há algo que eu possa fazer por você?

- S... Sim... Na verdade há – respondeu a garota num tom choroso. – Poderia... Por favor,...

- Pois não? – Rei estava apreensiva. – O que deseja?

- Por favor,... Morra.

- O quê? – afastou-se. – O que quer dizer com isso...?

- Eu farei o favor de te eliminar, Sailor Mars – a garota mostrou seu rosto, revelando ser Miiru. – Eu sou o seu algoz.

- O que significa isso! – Rei pegou seu cristal, transformando-se imediatamente. – Mars Crystal Power... – o cristal brilhou, e nesse instante os corvos se reaproximaram. – Make UP!

Miiru abriu os braços, e em suas mãos surgiram duas armas semelhantes a pequenas facas com três dentes: - Isso mesmo.

Mars, transformada, armou sua flecha: - Mars Flame Sni... – Miiru rapidamente aproximou-se, atingindo os dois braços com suas armas. – Argh! Rápida... Demais! – se virou, tentando achar a inimiga, que já se afastara. – Agora! Mars Flame... – pela segunda vez, Miiru foi mais rápida, atingindo agora as pernas de Mars.

- Sei que não poderei se levar esse ataque – aceitou Miiru. – Não tenho algo como o Espelho de Mercúrio ou a Caixa de Pandora de Netuno. Nesse caso, tenho que contar com minha velocidade. Jamais vai me atingir, Sailor Mars, porque jamais irá atacar – e correu de novo, atingindo o abdômen de Mars com as duas armas. – Desista.

- Princesa Mars – disseram Phobos e Deimos ao mesmo tempo, em suas formas humanas. – Cuidado!

Mars pegou seu comunicador: - Me... Meninas... Por favor, venham rápido... Eu preciso de... de vocês... – ela caiu ajoelhada, sem mais forças.

- É bem assim que eu quero – conclui Miiru, erguendo na direção de Mars as duas 'adagas'. – Agora é seu fim.

Sailor Moon, Jupter e Venus chegaram correndo, a tempo de ver as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto de Mars.

- SAILOR MARS! REEEI! – Usagi correu na direção da amiga. – NÃO!

- É inútil, Vocês sabem – Miiru disse enquanto apontava as adagas. – Acabou – e desferiu seu último golpe. O cristal no uniforme de Mars se rompeu tal qual o de Ami, e Rei, destransformada, foi de encontro ao chão, inconsciente.

Miiru sorriu ao olhar para as Sailor Senshi restantes: - Mars, Mercury, Neptune e Uranus. Está sendo bem mais fácil do que o esperado... – e, num instante, sumiu.

Sailor Moon caiu no chão, aos prantos, enquanto Venus e Jupter iam verificar se Mars estava bem. E assim foi.

Em outro lado da cidade, o carro finalmente chegara. Setsuna e Hotaru, apreensivas, desceram do veículo; com elas, vinha finalmente o mau presságio. Duas pessoas saíram do carro, seguindo-as.

- Chegamos, então – conclui Setsuna, sorrindo levemente. – Hotaru, devemos dar o aviso agora – virou-se então para as duas pessoas. – E venham conosco. Podem ser que sejam necessárias... Haruka e Michiru.

Ainda em outro canto da cidade, um ônibus apartava. Uma menina de longos cabelos dourados desceu desse ônibus, sorrindo para o sol da tarde. Várias pessoas tentaram assediá-la, mas se desvencilhou e tirou os óculos escuros, cujas lentes tinham forma de estrelas.

- Finalmente cheguei – disse, demonstrando a felicidade. – Juuban não perde por esperar. Mei Ling está aqui!

**Cap.2 Quedas – Mars - Fim.**


	4. Mei Ling

"**_Sailor Moon – As Novas Guardiãs"_**

**By Yuki® Tales**

**Cap.3 – Mei Ling**

_Local desconhecido._

Sentada em seu trono, o sorriso da mulher de cabelos negros alargou-se mais. Sailor Mars tinha sido eliminada. Agora faltavam poucas. Com o movimento de um dos dedos, chamou até si uma garota de cabelos avermelhados, lisos e presos em um rabo de cavalo. Tinha um olhar confiante.

- Chamou, Senhora..?

- Sim, Rina – respondeu, a garota prostrou-se quando a mulher citou seu nome. – Preparativos estão sendo feitos. Logo terá que entrar em ação.

- Eu entendo perfeitamente. Estou muito excitada com essa possibilidade – sorriu ao responder.

- Assim seja. Agora vá. Temos muito que fazer...

- Como desejar... – e desapareceu nas sombras.

_Japão. Juuban._

No dia seguinte após o ataque feito a Rei, a futura sacerdotisa preferiu ficar em casa, sem ir as aulas ou fazer coisa alguma. O mesmo acontecia com Ami, que nem mesmo estudava. Mas a vida não podia parar e, devido a isso, Usagi, Makoto e Minako chegavam normalmente em sua escola.

Usagi olhou para as amigas, tristonha: - Sinto falta da Ami na escola... Não é a mesma coisa sem ela.

Naru aproximou-se sorrateiramente: - Usaaaagi-chan! Você viu que a Mizuno faltou de novo hoje?

Usagi virou-se para Naru, já chorando: - Eu sei disso! – e saiu correndo. Naru fez menção de seguí-la, mas foi impedida por Mako. Essa e Mina seguiram sua princesa. Naru olhou para baixo, triste e sem entender o que ocorrera. Então se virou e saiu da escola.

Makoto, ágil, alcançou Usagi e a parou: - Usagi! Não pode se descontrolar assim!

- É mesmo – Mina concordou, ofegante, ao se aproximar.

- Mas... – Usagi limpou algumas lágrimas. – Eu estou tão preocupada... E o que elas disseram das outras! Haruka, Michiru! Será que elas estão no mesmo estado de desânimo! Como quer que eu fique calma? São minhas AMIGAS!

- Eu entendo, Usagi – Makoto a abraçou. Lembrou-se de quando a Rainha Nehelenia atacou pela segunda vez.

- Por que, por que? – perguntou Nehelenia, ao ver Sailor Jupter deter os ataques que eram em fato dirigidos a Usagi. – Por que se preocupa tanto com ela! Nem ela mesma liga se vai morrer! Por que a protege tanto!

Sailor Jupter encarou Nehelenia, e depois olhou Usagi, que brincava calmamente com as flores. A princesa olhou de relance para Jupter, que era brutalmente atacada.

- Por que? POR QUE! – Nehelenia mandou outro raio. Novamente, Jupter ficou na frente.

- A Usagi... Ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa... Que se preocupa com todos os seus amigos... – os olhos de Jupter marearam, e deixou uma lágrima escapar. – Será que você... Nunca teve uma amiga como ela?

- Aaaah! CALE-SE! – e atacou. Jupter caiu, ao lado de Usagi. Graças a esse sacrifício, Usagi despertou, e salvou a todos.

- Como podemos ficar assim...? Temos que fazer algo! São as nossas amigas que estão sofrendo! – Usagi abraçou Makoto.

- Está tudo bem, Usagi. – Mako a abraçou. – Vamos voltar para a sala...

As duas voltaram para a sala. Usagi notou que Naru não estava na aula; mas não teve tempo para perguntar nada para ninguém, pois a Professora entrou, e todos se sentaram.

- Bom dia alunos! – observou a sala. – A srta. Mizuno faltou de novo! O que poderia estar acontecendo? E a Srta. Osaka também. É realmente muito estranho... Bem. Não há tempo para isso! – abriu a porta. – Temos uma nova aluna hoje. A Srta. Mei Ling vai nos fazer companhia por um ano!

A garota de longos cabelos dourados entrou. Todos a olharam, fascinados. Curvou-se, sorrindo, e escreveu seu nome no quadro negro em japonês e chinês.

- Olá a todos. Como você provavelmente sabem, eu sou Mei Ling, da China. Acho que já me conhecem, afinal, sou uma cantora famosa – piscou, sorrindo. – Mas espero ser tratada como uma aluna normal aqui em Juuban High School – olhou pela sala, e viu um lugar vago ao lado de Minako. – Ali tem um lugar, ótimo! – sorrindo, sentou-se ao lado de Minako e virou-se para ela. – Olá, eu sou Mei Ling. Prazer.

Minako apertou sua mão, em êxtase: - Mei Ling! É a Mei Ling! A mais legal, fashion e famosa cantora de J-Pop do mundo! Eu estou tão feliz que vai estudar aqui!

- Ah... Claro, claro – Mei sorriu. – Que bom então!

- VOCÊS DUAS AÍ! - a professora estava lívida de fúria. – QUIETAS!

As duas se calaram. E a aula prosseguiu.

Ao fim da aula, Minako marcou com Mei Ling de se encontrarem no dia seguinte; iriam sair para Mei conhecer a cidade. Minako, Usagi e Makoto seguiram pelo caminho até o Templo Hikawa, mas não prosseguiram. Foram impedidas quando dois vultos cruzaram seu caminho.

_Local desconhecido._

- Fez bem – a mulher dos longos cabelos negros encarava outra garota. – Elas estão presas em nossa teia – fez um sinal, e a garota que observava sumiu. – Mas há mais com o que se preocupar. Outros... assuntos – virou-se para uma enorme esfera negra, que tinha a imagem de um quatro cor-de-rosa. Dentro do quarto, na cama, uma menina. – Sim... essa será... – E continuou observando Osaka Naru por um tempo.

_Juuban._

- Não devem prosseguir, Princesa e guardiãs! Não podem interferir no rumo de Sailor Mars! – disse o vulto maior.

- Não acredito... Vocês aqui! – Minako mal pôde fingir sua surpresa.

- Sim, princesa – Meioh Setsuna e Tomoe Hotaru se curvaram levemente. – Temos muito, muito que conversar.

**Cap.3 – Mei Ling – Fim.**


	5. Quedas: Double

"**_Sailor Moon – As Novas Guardiãs"_**

**By Yuki® Tales**

**Cap.4 – Quedas - Double**

Meioh Setsuna e Tomoe Hotaru se curvaram levemente. – Temos muito, muito que conversar.

Usagi encarou as duas, muito surpresa: - Meninas! O que... O que fazem aqui! Haruka, Michiru, elas estão bem!

Setsuna sorriu levemente: - Não o lugar para falarmos, Princesa. Venha conosco; ao hotel onde nos hospedamos. Lá poderemos falar – fez uma reverência. Usagi concordou, e se dirigiram ao tal hotel. Lá entrando, as cinco foram direto ao quarto.

- Certa então – Mina se pronunciou. – Podem começar a falar!

Hotaru tomou a palavra: - Como bem sabem, há pouco começamos a sofrer alguns ataques – viu nos olhos das Inner Sailors a tristeza pelo estado das amigas. – E nós tentamos descobrir a origem desses ataques, afinal, sabemos que desde a batalha contra o Caos vocês não contam mais com a presença de Luna e Artemis, que estão até agora no Milênio Lunar, recuperando-se de seus ferimentos...

- E a qual conclusão chegaram? – Mako encarou Hotaru ao perguntar.

- Não conseguimos descobrir tudo – continuou Hotaru. – Há interferência nos poderes lunares ultimamente; os poderes que nos foram concedidos estão enfraquecendo, e achamos que descobrimos a provável razão. Acho que já notaram que, após serem derrotadas, as Sailors... Bem, elas deixam de ser Sailors. Deixam de ser protetoras de seus respectivos planetas.

- E ficam em estados lamentáveis quanto ao psicológico – completou Setsuna. – Isso é grave. Nós achamos que elas estão tentando... Roubar os nossos poderes. Ou pior. Os nossos destinos.

- O que... Quer dizer com isso? – Makoto indagou.

- Querem nossas funções como guardiãs dos planetas – conclui Hotaru. – E estão conseguindo. Já conseguiram grande parte das guerreiras. Metade da Inner Sailors, metade das Outer Sailors. Quando terminarem, só vai sobrar você, Usagi. Princesa...

Novamente, Usagi se deixou chorar. Não podia suportar a solidão. Sempre que ficava só, se sentia mais fraca. Precisava das amigas. E já perdera algumas delas. Subitamente, encarou as duas sailors mais poderosas, séria: - Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer! Nunca! Não! Não posso perder minhas amigas... Não de novo...

Minako tocou o ombro de Usagi, tentando consolá-la: - Me digam, agora... E como estão roubando nossos poderes?

Setsuna pensou por alguns instantes, e nada disse. Hotaru respondeu: - Estão retirando a essência das Star Seeds das Guardiãs. Embora não retirem a própria Star Seed, retiram... o brilho. O que dá a elas o tão maravilhoso esplendor. Retiram das Star Seeds o destino das Sailors como suas Guardiãs e de seus respectivos planetas.

- Isso é... horrível – Makoto não tinha mais palavras.

- Deixem que cuidemos disso agora – disse Setsuna. – Coletaremos informações. Vocês devem voltar a suas vidas normais. Manteremos contato.

Todos se despediram, e as garotas partiram para suas casas.

No dia seguinte, na escola, deram falta não só de Ami, mas também de Naru, que faltara pelo segundo dia consecutivo. Usagi preocupou-se, mas logo pensamentos ruins foram banidos, quando, ao final da aula, ela, Minako e Makoto saíram com Mei Ling para mostrar-lhe a cidade. Divertiram-se muito. Visitaram shoppings, praças e lojas, pela tarde toda. Mei Ling era muito mais do que uma cantora de J-Pop. Era uma adolescente como elas e, por isso, tinham muitas características parecidas. Principalmente ela e Mina. Afetuaram-se muito naquela tarde. Por isso, Mina decidiu acompanhar Mei Ling até sua casa no fim da tarde.

- Então, acho que podemos iiiir – Mina exclamou, saltitante. – Vai ser tão legal! Ei! – Makoto segurou seu braço.

- Não pode ficar andando sozinha por aí, como que está acontecendo – censurou-lhe Mako.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Mei Ling, sorridente.

- Ah, nada, nada não – Makoto mentiu. – Sabe como é, esses bandidos nas ruas e tudo o mais... Faremos assim. Vamos levar a Usagi até a sua casa e, de lá, eu levo vocês até a sua casa, Mei. Certo?

Todas concordaram. Nada se poderia fazer.

Deixaram Usagi em casa, e se dirigiram para a cara de Mei Ling.

_Local desconhecido._

A mulher dos longos cabelos negros encarou Rina. Estavam prontas.

- Rina – disse.

- Pois não?

- Vá, agora.

- Como desejar – e Rina desapareceu.

_Juuban._

Logo as garotas chegaram na casa de Mei Ling.

- Sabem, estou morando com uma amiga. Vão querer conhecê-la – disse Mei.

- Amiga? – indagou Mina. – Quem?

- Vão adorá-la – Mei Ling abriu a porta. – Ela se chama Rina – e, nesse instante, o vulto chamado Rina saiu da casa, pulando sobre Makoto. – E vai me ajudar a acabar com as Inner Sailors restantes.

- O que? – Minako ajoelhou-se, sem acreditar. Mei Ling era uma das novas inimigas. – Mei Ling... Por que? Por que querem encerrar nossas funções como guardiãs? Jamais permitirei que vocês façam algo assim!

- Vejo que descobriu parte dos nossos planos – murmurou Mei Ling, um sorriso sombrio em sua face. – Mas o que pretende fazer para nos impedir?

- Eu... eu... – Mina parou por uns instantes. Tinha se apegado a Mei Ling com muita facilidade. Não podia fraquejar em sua missão como protetora de Vênus e líder das Guardiãs da Princesa. – Eu vou acabar com vocês! VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!

Rina foi jogada longe por Makoto: - É agora! Jupter Crystal Power, MAKE UP! – e as duas sailors surgiram. – Agora – pequenas centelhas surgiram entre os dedos de Jupter. – Agora vocês vão desistir! JUPTER OAKS REVOLUTION!

- Não vai dar – o ataque atingiu Rina em cheio, mas parou. Desapareceu, absorvido pelas garras de metal das duas estranhas luvas que agora usava. – Veremos o que acha do seu próprio golpe. Jupter Electric Claws! – e atingiu Jupter em cheio; essa caiu, ferida.

- Jupter! AAAH! VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK! – o ataque, dessa vez, foi dissipado, por um estranho bastão com o símbolo de Venus, que Mei Ling girava. – O... o que?

- Venus Staff. – e atingiu Mina, que caiu. – Armas feitas especialmente para vocês.

Jupter encarou Venus: - Armas feitas especialmente para nós – disseram, ao mesmo tempo. – Entende isso, Jupter? – indagou Venus.

- Sim – Jupter levantou-se de um salto, e ajudou Venus. – Jupter Oaks... – viu Rina preparar as garras, mas virou-se para Mei Ling. – REVOLUTION! – e atingiu Mei Ling em cheio.

- Entendo, então seu plano é... – Rina não pôde terminar a frase, sendo brutalmente atingida pelo Venus Love and Beauty Shock de Mina. – Ah... Malditas.

Venus sorriu: - Finalmente começarão a perder! – pegou a sua corrente. – Graças a vocês mesmas! VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!

O ataque foi detido por um escudo onde estava gravado o símbolo de Urano: - World Shacking! – a garota de cabelos amarelados e olhos caídos que antes atacara Uranus, agora usava seus próprios ataques. – Sailors indignas – disse. – Serão substituídas por nós. Seremos as novas guardiãs!

- Exato – disse a garota de cabelos esverdeados, com o uniforme de Sailor Neptune. – Desistam! DEEP SUBMERGE!

Sem chances de defesa, Venus e Jupter caíram, sem mais energias.

Em casa, Usagi estava em seu quarto, quando um frio lhe passou pela espinha.

- Me... meninas... MAKOTO! MINAKO! – abriu a janela, aos prantos. – ETERNAL SAILOR MOON, MAKE UP! – e Eternal Sailor Moon voou pela cidade, em busca de suas amigas.

Rina e Mei Ling pararam diante de Jupter e Venus, respectivamente: - Foram mais espertas que todas as outras – disse Mei Ling limpando o sangue dos ferimentos. – Se não fosse por vocês, poderíamos ter perdido – ergueu o bastão. – Adeus, Minako-chan.

Então ela e Rina atacaram. Diante dos olhos mareados de Sailor Moon, pôs-se fim a existência de Sailor Venus e Jupter como suas guardiãs. Observou, infeliz, as garotas que tinham vencido suas amigas.

As 'novas sailors'. Venus, Jupter, Mars, Mercury, Uranus e Neptune.

- Outras virão, 'princesa' – disse Rina com desdém. – Ficará sozinha, até que...

- Até que se junte a elas – completou Miiru. – Enquanto isso... Aguarde.

E todas elas desapareceram no ar. Usagi, destransformada, ajoelhou-se e chorou. Estava só. Suas amigas tinham perdido a capacidade de protegê-la. Agora teria ela mesma que cuidar de tudo.

_Local desconhecido._

A mulher dos cabelos negros olhou para os pés e mãos. As pesadas correntes prateadas que a prendiam logo iriam ceder. Logo iria se libertar. Logo. Só faltava uma coisa. Observou novamente a esfera negra. O quarto de Naru. E ela não estava mais lá.

**Cap.4 – Quedas - Double – Fim.**

---

Valeu, Diwa chaaan ..' Arrumei a parte do uniforme da garota que atacou a Neptune. xD/


	6. Quedas: Pluto

"**_Sailor Moon – As Novas Guardiãs"_**

**By Yuki® Tales**

**Cap.5 – Quedas - Pluto**

Usagi chorava. Ao seu lado, estavam os corpos inertes de Minako e Makoto. Derrotadas, juntas. Agora só restavam duas sailors; Pluto e Saturn, as guardiãs de Outer Planets. Chorou novamente lembrando de Mamoru, que estava longe, estudando. Sentiu falta de Luna e Artemis, e das Sailors StarLights. Pensou em desistir. Deixar-se levar, ser vencida. Foi quando alguém surgiu, abraçando-a. Usagi sentiu os braços calorosos de alguém, e sentiu-se protegida naquele momento.

- Não chore, Princesa – disse Hotaru, abraçando-a. – Tudo dará certo. Juntas, nós iremos passar por isso e salvar as garotas. Eu tenho uma promessa para a Chibiusa, sabe? Ela me fez jurar que ia te proteger.

_Hotaru lembrou-se. Chibiusa fora visitá-la naquele dia. Prestes a ir embora, de volta para sua casa. _

_- Hotaru-chan... – Chibiusa parecia apreensiva._

_- Fale, Chibiusa._

_- Eu preciso pedir um favor antes de... de ir embora, sabe?_

_- Você sabe que pode me pedir qualquer coisa, Chibiusa._

_- Por favor, Hotaru – Chibiusa a abraçou, chorando. – Proteja a Usagi! Proteja a minha mãe!_

_Hotaru abraçou Chibiusa: - Eu sei que está preocupada com ela, mas..._

_- Hotaru... Ela é desastrada, chorona, perdida e vive no mundo da lua...! Eu estou preocupada com ela, a Usagi, a minha mãe... Proteja ela agora que eu não estarei mais aqui!_

_- Tudo bem, Chibiusa – abraçou-a mais forte. – Farei isso. E agora... Boa viagem._

- Ah... A Chibiusa pediu o que...?

- Para proteger a princesa. Proteger sua mãe. Proteger você, Usagi.

Mais lágrimas correram: - Hotaru-chan... Não sabe o quando isso me deixa feliz... – e abraçou a pequena garota.

- Vamos, princesa. Vamos levar as garotas para suas casas.

E, assim, levaram Minako e Makoto para suas casas, onde ficaram, dormindo, descansando do difícil fardo de ter a essência de suas Star Seeds arrancada.

_Local desconhecido._

Sentada em seu trono negro, a mulher pensava seriamente. Será que poderia realmente confiar no seu próximo movimento? De todas as suas servas, aquela era ainda a menos confiável. O vulto que era observado pela mulher estava parado.

- Você sabe. Seu objetivo é expurgar a próxima indigna, Sailor Pluto.

- Não estou convencida – respondeu o vulto, em uma grave voz feminina. – Que sejam tão realmente indignas. Lutaram bravamente, e demonstraram a honra, tentando ao máximo cumprir o papel que deveria ser a proteção de sua princesa.

- Tal princesa é tão indigna quanto elas. Não seria certo que continuassem a carregar tais poderes, tais funções como guardiãs.

- Eu irei até ela. Mas não garanto que vá destituí-la. O farei apenas se achar que ela não merece suas funções.

- Tenha cuidado, pois essa é a mais ardilosa de todas as Sailors. Afinal, vive desde os tempos que se passaram, do Milênio de Prata.

- Eu terei – e desapareceu.

- Não será tão fácil – murmurou a mulher para si mesma. – Essa sailor não cairá com os truques que minha serva tem a apresentar... Se ela não cair, jamais cumprirei meu objetivo, o objetivo para o qual fui acordada. Jamais Despertarei o outro lado da Princesa...

_Juuban._

Meiou Setsuna pesquisava. Não tinha nenhuma informação desses inimigos. Era como se eles simplesmente não existissem no futuro.

- Acho que... Terei que fazer aquilo que me é proibido – pegou seu Orbe, o Talismã. – Ó, Pai, Chronos, Senhor dos Tempos, abre-me a porta dos Tempos e levai-me ao Portão! Escutai, Chronos, Senhor dos Tempos! – um forte vento surgiu no aposento, mas, em seguida, acalmou-se, e nada ocorreu. – Mas... O que acontece...? Não consigo retornar ao Portão que devo guardar... Como posso viajar ao futuro e informar-me com a Neo Queen Serenity se não posso ir ao portão...? – deu um forte soco na mesa. – Inútil! Sinto-me uma inútil! A mais antiga de todas as Sailors, viva pela eternidade, guardiã dos tempos, e nada posso fazer para impedir que a Princesa sofra! Por que o que se passa é tão novo no tempo? Por que não tenho lembranças desses inimigos? Por que sou tão inútil...

Uma grave voz feminina ressoou no local.

"A mais inútil das Sailors".

- Incapaz de... ajudar...

"É inútil. Nada de fizeres irá ajudar vossa princesa. É seu destino, o destino dela. Ambas estão fadadas. E a culpa é sua".

- De quem... é essa voz...? Fala coisas que estão corretas...

"Serás a responsável pela morte de tuas amigas. De tua princesa".

- Cale-se! Seja lá quem for, CALE-SE!

"Nem se dê ao trabalho. Nem tente. Tudo que fizeres será inútil. Tudo que fazes sempre é inútil. Tua vida está fadada ao esquecimento"

- Eu... eu... – deixou-se cair. Seja lá quem fosse, estava correto.

"Desista"

- Mas, eu... – a imagem de Chibiusa sorrindo surgiu na mente de Setsuna. Sorria. Então Chibiusa chorou, ao ver a triste morte de sua Puu e de sua mãe Usagi. – Eu tenho deveres. Obrigações. Não posso desistir. Não vou!

Em resposta a Pluto, surgiu das sombras uma pessoa. Uma mulher. Tinha longos cabelos verde-escuros, presos em uma grossa e firme trança. Em seu pescoço, carregava um orbe de tom lilás, e dentro desse orbe flutuava o símbolo de Plutão.

Setsuna deu um passo para trás, pegando sua Henshin Pen: - Você é... meu algoz.

- Quanta inteligência, Meiou Setsuna. Sailor Pluto – arrancou o orbe da corda que o prendia. – Morra!

- Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up! – e surgiu Sailor Pluto. – Dead... Scream!

- Pluto Orb, Reflection – a esfera emitiu um brilho negro, e a esfera arroxeada de Pluto foi absorvida e, em seguida, enviada de volta como um ataque a Sailor Pluto.

- Não vai conseguir me vencer! – a sailor girou o seu Time Staff, dissipando o próprio golpe. – Não com o meu próprio golpe. A razão pela a qual eu estou lutando é algo muito, muito maior do que eu.

- E pelo que você luta? – a inimiga encarou Pluto. Diferentemente de todas as outras tinha outros objetivos além de simplesmente expurgar a Sailor Pluto atual. Tinha que verificar se Pluto era mesmo indigna. – Se luta por algo maior, fale-me o que é.

- Eu luto – ela tremeu ao apontar o Time Staff para a inimiga. – Pela minha Princesa, que vive no agora. – uma forte corrente de ar tomou o local, circundando as duas. – Luto pela Neo Queen Serenity, que reina no futuro! – o ar lentamente se condensou em um só local: a Garnet Orb. – E, acima de tudo... Eu luto pela Pequena Dama, que reside no meu coração, nas únicas memórias felizes que eu tive em todo o meu tempo como guardiã... Luto para proteger a Pequena Dama... Aquela que será sucessora de Neo Queen Serenity... Luto por USAGI! – o ar tomou a forma de um furacão, que cresceu ameaçadoramente. – CHRONOS TYPHON!

- Muito... interessante – ela observou o ataque, estática com a resposta de Pluto. Mas, enfim, pegou seu orbe, e ergueu-o. – Pluto Orb, Absortion! – o ataque, a medida que a atingia, era absorvido pelo orbe.

- Não vai funcionar – Pluto correra na direção da inimiga, atingindo-a com o Time Staff. – QUEM.É.VOCÊ?

Após erguer-se, a inimiga sorriu: - Eu sou Eva – ergueu o orbe. – Release – e o Chronos Typhon foi liberado, por pouco não atingindo Pluto, que soltou seu corpo para trás, desviando. – E não estou certa se devo realmente eliminá-la.

- Você é um perigo para a princesa... Para as Sailors... E para toda a Terra! Não deixarei que faça nada mais – Pluto ergueu o Time Staff e o desceu na direção da inimiga, que jogou seu corpo para o lado; Pluto virou, atingindo as costas de Eva.

- Argh – Eva virou-se, e viu o Garnet Orb a milímetros de distância.

- Dead... Scream – e, fatalmente, o ataque atingiu Eva. Levantou-se, sentindo uma corrente de ar.

- O que...? – virou-se para segurar seu orbe, que caíra.

- CHRONOS TYPHON! – e o furacão atingiu em cheio a inimiga, que não se mexeu mais. – Eu não vou matá-la – finalizou Pluto. – Vá e ordene que devolvam os poderes, ou serei eu a responsável por trazer as funções das outras de volta.

- Eu... Agora entendo. Você não é indigna... Nenhuma de vocês é – moveu-se com dificuldade, sentando-se no chão. – São as verdadeiras guardiãs, dignas de protegerem seus planetas e, acima de tudo, sua princesa.

- O que... Quer dizer com isso? – Pluto ainda apontava o Garnet Orb para Eva.

- Que eu não vou atacá-la mais... Eu não... não... – parou de falar. Seu olhar tornou-se vazio.

- Eva...? O que foi?

A sombra da mulher surgiu diante os olhos de Pluto. Seus cabelos voavam, soltos. Envolveu Eva. Sua voz ressoou:

"Acabe com ela"

- O que...? – Pluto aprontou seu Garnet Orb, mas Eva fora mais rápida. Fora de si, Eva atingiu Pluto com seu orbe, derrubando-a.

- Acabou.

- Não! Eu tenho uma... Uma missão a cumprir...! Não!

E o orbe baixou. A sombra da mulher sumiu, enquanto Eva contemplou, horrorizada, Setsuna Meiou desmaiada, destituída de seus poderes.

**Cap.5 – Quedas – Pluto – Fim**

---

É, é... Eu estou com o próximo capítulo ali, em mãos, prestes a ficar pronto e ser postado, mas... Se ngm ler e não tiver reviews, nem vale a pena. /

É isso enton.

Yuki o/


End file.
